Reprieve
by Jami-Bunny
Summary: [HetaOni AU] Italy Veneziano had to admit, surprise birthday parties are great to celebrate with family and friends. Even if they've chosen a supposedly haunted house as a venue…


Running. Always running.

It was something North Italy was good at. Whether it was retreating from enemy soldiers or avoiding responsibility, it was a redeeming feature of his, if he was asked to put it into his own words.

But even Italy knew he could not run forever.

What was supposed to be a day of fun with the other countries after the international conference suddenly turned into a fight for survival. It was supposed to be a few harmless rounds of the Test of Courage before they returned to town. Italy never thought they would all end up in a situation fitting of a horror film, locked inside a haunted mansion with no chance of escape as everyone succumbed to the monster that dwelled within.

Everyone, but him.

Until now.

He had only wanted a moment's rest, collapsing into the nearest bed he could find in that forsaken place. But he had let his guard down, only waking up to the knocking and eventual breaking of the locked bedroom door.

And there the monster stood, hungrily staring at Italy with its beady black eyes.

With nowhere left to run, the nation screamed.

His back was now against the wall, unable to go farther as the gray-skinned abomination drew ever closer. As it lumbered over to him, he frantically began to pray. Whether it was for salvation or a quick death, he did not know.

Then, it laughed.

Startled by the sound, the lone nation looked up at The Thing. Still scared, still terrified, but also confused. Why was it not finishing him off? Had his prayers been answered?

"Italy…"

The nation froze. He had not known the creature could speak…

"…It's me."

The monster reached up to its neck, feeling around for something until its own head came loose, falling to the floor. Italy was left dumbfounded.

"Spain…? What…" He had given up trying to figure it out.

"You can quit messing with my _fratellino_ now," said another familiar voice from the doorway.

Italy could no longer keep up with the surprises. "Why are you here, Romano?"

The elder Italy brother walked over to the younger, gripping his shoulders. "Did you honestly forget, Veneziano?" When his younger brother stalled on an answer, Romano sighed. "I'll let it slide since you've just been scared shitless." He cast a glare back towards the door.

Following that gaze, Veneziano found himself in shock. At the door were all the countries who had come with him to the mansion in the first place.

Weren't they all dead?

How were they alive and uninjured?

And was that Germany _carrying a cake_?

Italy had so many questions flying around in his head, which only stopped as he paid attention to the song they were singing.

 _"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Italia… Happy birthday to you!"_

He could have sworn he heard Prussia singing "You're a scaredy cat…" at the end. Canada briefly sang "How old are you now?" with the same melody in response.

The apparently living Prussia clapped the stunned Italy on the shoulder. "Italy, did you think we died?" He scoffed. "Did you think _I_ would have died from _that_?!"

"Yeah, right!" America exclaimed. "Man, Prussia, that was awesome!"

Seeing Italy getting slightly overwhelmed, Britain pulled the nation over to the side as the others began arguing over what to do next. "We couldn't resist using the haunted mansion as part of the theme for this party." The island nation gave a soft smile. "I do hope you'll forgive us for giving you such a fright."

Tears, happy ones, began to flow down Italy's cheeks. "I will, if you promise not to die like that again. It's too scary!"

"And now do you remember?" Romano said, coming back to Veneziano's side.

 _"Fratellone!"_ He grinned. "Today is our…"

* * *

"…our birthday."

Italy murmured the answer. Groggily, he blinked away the sleepiness from his eyes until he realized where he was.

 _It was only a dream…?_

He was in the same bedroom in the mansion.

All his friends were still dead.

And his brother was not here.

Nothing had changed. With that realization, he sobbed bitterly.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_ That was such a nice dream, wasn't it, Italy?

I couldn't resist writing the Birthday Dream from _Ao Oni Version 3.0_ into _Heta Oni_. That scene is just so wonderfully bittersweet and tragic. By the way, this story is set during the first time through the mansion, before North Italy rampages through the house and escapes alone. Romano and Spain didn't visit the mansion until the latest cycle; Veneziano only imagined them in this instance.

 _Buon Compleanno, Italia!_


End file.
